Choice
by Kaitou Moonshine
Summary: <html><head></head>Every detective has one choice when it comes to criminals, but when Conan is given the choice to capture the Phantom Thief, will he follow that choice or choose an alternative.</html>


Title: Choice

Pairing: None

Chapter: 1 out of 1

Status: Completed

Posted: October 06, 2014

Chapter rating: T

Word count: 8,076

Summary: Every detective has one choice when it comes to criminals, but when Conan is given the choice to capture the Phantom Thief, will he follow that choice or choose an alternative.

**Chapter Warnings: oocness, possible spelling and grammar mistakes**

~K. M.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.

* * *

><p>Choice<p>

It was a strange ending to a party that been created by an elusive thief. The Palace Hotel was a cozy place for guests and comfortable for relaxation while under the command of Suzuki Jirokichi. The party guests were fans, task force members, and detectives who wanted one thing alone: capture Kaitou 1412 A.K.A. Kaitou KID or be entertained by his magic. The entertainment, charm, and fear of what would happen next came and created amusement and excitement to everyone while time passed in a mixture of slow and quick. We enjoy the simple feel of separation from the outside world, as if an unknown spell was cast to curse this little gathering.

Have a person ever stopped and smelled the flowers considering the originality and excitement from many people who just met or known the other for the past several days? Have they once spoken of their cursed fate that showers the person with intimacy while the said person is glowing with that very anger, the stream flowing from their ears, and the hate for violence and death awakens the calm, gentle kitten who wishes for only justice and peace? That very life becomes tragic in its existence, as darkness and sadness covers their luck with the devil's path. Awareness, monotone, and diversity mixes into the simple act of one moonlight magician which is why one would journey with negative and positive feelings that only a thief and detective can understand.

During the past two years, the rebirth of a flamboyant thief has awakened the darkness who wishes for a simple item that only the thief and its enemy understands. This hotel is only attached by the Earth and the sky as it's captured in the chaos of good and evil while dragging the bystanders down with it. A dreadful bond tied them together, as the wind blows slightly against the windows of the broken glass. That very bond is the one that warned everyone about the death of an innocent, who knew nothing as everyone received the message in a bullet to the heart. Everyone knows that this message is a warning to who knows of the darkness as murder is the last message from the dead.

The message stated the exact mystery: Stop or this will continue to others before the heist is over. The mystery left many questions but one simple answer. Kaitou KID has crossed someone's radar the wrong way and they're alarmed that he destroyed their business at this The Palace Hotel.

A miracle of a single detective, Edogawa Conan, shined the light on the matter while deducing the dark's secrets and unexplained cold cases. He ran the course of why the darkness did what it did against the winged thief of the sky as the ground; bound detective explained his deduction of tonight's events which postponed the thief's act.

During the first day of Edogawa Conan's deduction, he explained the reason for the killings, the object they wished to protect from outsiders, and the darkness who wished death upon the innocent. The reason for the killings and future killings linked to the fake gem operation housed in a secret room, which would have alerted the authorities to their plan to outsmart the jewel thief if it wasn't for having too many curious detectives searching for one criminal. The object they wished to protect were the real gems hiding in a storage facility a few miles from our current location that were stolen from other places the thief have visited. The darkness revealed the housekeepers, who stayed there out of convenience for their goals and lack of common sense.

By the end of the first day, the journey ended for the truth and justice as the criminals escorted off the premises by twenty task force members and Megure-Keibu's finest men and women to make sure the criminals never get out of jail anytime soon.

One the second day, the start of the reason for everyone to gather here, the climax, begins to build as the task force members receive a message from the elusive thief by the means of a white card falling from the ceiling. The notice stated the following:

_Sorry for the delay,_

_Thanks to Tantei-kun,_

_We can now play,_

_But we all know that I'm hurt,_

_Yet the show must go on._

_I will not steal the fake,_

_Since they're soiled in blood,_

_And I never steal a life,_

_So the game is this:_

_Kaitou 1412 is in this Hotel,_

_Hiding in plain sight,_

_Search all you like if you wish,_

_As my fate seals in Hope's Sapphire,_

_I travel alone,_

_As I have not drawn any attention,_

_But can you guess who I am?_

_KID doodle_

At the end of the notice, silence sounded as the room filled with a mixture of excitement, anger, and boredom as the guests and detectives start the treasure hunt for the modern-day Lupin. The gears in everyone's mind begin to work at different paces as KID relaxes within the crowd. They're reminded of the original heist that he postponed until the police solved the case that prevented the honorable duel between Lupin and his detectives. Under one of the many faces that the world sees, Kaitou KID hides among them like a trapped mouse since he could not leave either due to the need of suspects and help.

If the notice was from anyone else, I don't think the police would care since they would carefully guard the halls, task force members, and innocent people who could be his target for escape and fun. Yet, the calculated need for escape called for needs that the thief did not have if he was alone in this adventure. The same day, no one knew why gossip of who could be KID filled the minds of the guests as the notice became awareness to who controlled the events of the game: Kaitou KID, who was hiding in the crowd while recovering from the excitement.

Kaitou KID is here in The Palace Hotel! The great, gentleman thief, who steals gems from unsuspecting owners, yet returns them the next for some unknown reason that only the thief knows. He places notices of future heist in the media and how they would go for amusement of the public and challengers. Newspapers would scream KID upon the arrival of the thief's mockery and challenge to the task force and the detectives of Japan. This single thief has been active for the past twenty years with Nakamori Ginzo as the lead detective, whom has been active on the case since the beginning. Kaitou 1412, the moonlight magician, who uses magic as a safety net against threats and enemies, would come out only when the moon shone in the night sky, as he enters residences, public and private, emerging with or without his target, while leaving on his white wings or writing down a note explaining his reasons on his simple, white card. These white cards stated why he didn't get his target, but he always completed his task. Kaitou 1412 is also the master of disguise, changing his voice, looks, and personality to fit the face he chose such as the following: a detective, Nakamori-Keibu, or an innocent person who knows nothing about the events.

With the present situation, Kaitou KID is wandering around, relaxing and amused, within a reach of a finger. He's hiding in plain sight, in the hotel, in a room, as if he was a guest himself, watching the events unfold, and messing with the task force and the detectives. This modern-day Arsene Lupin could be a neighbor at the table, sharing a room, or even a friend I know.

"They will never find him if they keep acting like children. Nakamori-Keibu screaming his head off like a madman only makes matters worse and me a headache," the boy, named Edogawa Conan, stated with complete boredom and uninterested. "He's hurt anyway due to the shooter. Why search if it's not an honorable battle? I wonder if they even understood his notice completely."

I stare at the child who solved the case that prevented KID's heist from starting. He seems intelligent, yet acts like an arrogant child who either reveals his hand or chooses not to. This child saved the guests and probably knows KID's location if his disappearance from earlier created questions asked by the task force members. They believed he knows the thief's whereabouts yet replies he does not.

He looks at me with no amusement as he says, "You, sir, are the most interesting person that I know, yet you have not asked me why I'm staying near you and away from the task force members. You would think they listen to me after what happened yesterday."

I smile as the child places his head on the table, sighing loudly as chuckles escape my mouth and awakens interests of the small child. I know nothing about him, yet he's the only sane one I met here in this hotel during my stay. He has information the task force wants, but he chooses not to give them the answer. Why? He is a detective of the law, a creäture who believes in justice, capturing the criminal that attracts his attention by murder or theft. He wishes for a challenge and puzzles to awaken his mind, yet he chooses to wait to keep KID free and out of Nakamori-Keibu's hands.

He told me that he's from America and he's staying with the Mouris due to arrangements by his parents and family members. He hides his truth behind poker face due to the need to fit in with everyone else. Educated by the great Sherlock Holmes in the path of a detective, while in the care of his father, he dreams to become the greatest detective in the world. He's accompanied by the Mouris, Mouri Ran and Mouri Kogoro, while staying at this hotel due to Mouri Kogoro being on the KID case.

At first, I humored the child, thinking that he was just looking for something to do while the hunt for KID continues, but, as the hours move on in a smooth pace of bonding, I'm soon impressed by this single child's mind and body language as my feelings dig their hole too deep with need. He accepted me as I am, to a certain degree of wariness and careful calculations. He laughed at my jokes, enjoyed my stories, and displayed interest in watching me closely while viewing the other guests as enemies to our meeting. I felt conflicted as this child awakened my soul to the real me instead of the fake I portrayed to others. I did not need lies for him to see the real meaning behind my words since I was far from quiet and refine. At times, he preferred a good puzzle or challenge instead of kid like activities of coloring and playing hide and seek. He drew me in his world that no one could see without his permission. We were comfortable with each other as the room disappeared from us; the friendly batter was delightful and refreshing.

"Do you know something that they don't?" I questioned as he stared at the table. "Do you know who KID is, Conan-kun? Why not tell me what you're thinking so we can figure out what it means? Two heads are better than one after all."

"I have no proof of who he is, but I do know that I choose his fate according to the following line: _As my fate seals in Hope's Sapphire_. Hope's Sapphire refers to me, but I haven't decided his fate. Capture or not to capture is what I battling against, at the moment." He looks at me, emotions of fear and worry convey in his eyes as he replies, "The right thing would be to capture him because he steals, but his wounds…Yet all Nakamori-Keibu cares about is catching him, clipping his wings and my freedom."

I blink at his statement realizing he just stated what was on his mind. I swallow a lump of saliva as my nerves begin to build in me. A small child wishing to protect the thief just because he fears his death, but the little detective's freedom as well, I think Sherlock would either turn in his grave or celebrate his dilemma. "You really are an interesting one who wishes to protect Lupin instead of throw him to the dogs. How may I help you with answering your current drama?"

"Help me complete the riddle. In the first line, he's sorry for being here due to the death of innocence which made him uncomfortable, but he thanked me for solving the case in the second. Why?" He looked at me for an answer that I could only guess since I was not the thief.

I hum while I thought over it carefully, hoping not to say the wrong thing. "Maybe he did not know about what went on behind closed doors. If he wished to challenge you, he would want it without death and for your enjoyment instead of duty. He probably knows you looked out for him because you viewed the entire picture instead of certain portions. He knows you hunt for the truth, yet understanding plays between Lupin and Holmes in the stories also."

"He says we can play, but he's at a disadvantage due to being hurt. I know a magician cannot show their secrets to the audience, but in lines six through eight, he says where he's hurt."

I turn my head at an angle wondering how he knows KID is hurt. No one saw him get hurt did they? "How do you know he's hurt, Conan-kun?"

He crosses his arms while explaining in a low voice that only I can hear, "The lines, _I will not steal the fake, since they're soiled in blood, and I never steal a life_ tells me. He got shot on the left side while in disguise as it made him into a walking target. It also explains why he thanked me for doing the case. The gun shot came from the broken window so the sniper cannot be caught unless they wish it. Plus, he lost a lot of blood, but still alive which is pushing it for that stupid thief."

"No one knows that part, but you."

He looks at me once more before deciding that the floor was more interesting at that very moment. Silence between us turns to minutes as it flies by.

"Do you know where he is?"

He nods his head, but doesn't show the thief's place for some reason. Why not? The thief needs to be off the streets right? Why is this child protecting him from the task force and the other detectives?

"That's better than what a seasoned detective would say."

He blushed in embarrassment, but muttered a thank you my way. When it comes to KID, he cares only about the challenge and not the capture. "Have you solved the last part or does it tell you where he hides?"

He looks at me with a blank face, trying to read my motives for asking. "Solve?"

"Yea, you seem to explain the notice better than the others plus it gets you out of your depression, worry, and fear."

He exhales, calming down his nerves as he knows I am no threat to him. "The last part is this: He's still in this hotel because he can't leave by his wings. The task force can play hide and seek all they want, but he isn't wearing a mask of any kind. I get to choose if he's free or captured, but he came without help on this heist. The person he's being is not an out of the box character, but a person who appears normal while he challenges the task force to a game of tag." He deduced some information as he told his thoughts on the matter. It seemed logical, but do you know where the thief hides? From what I understand, he never said, but he never promised to spill the beans completely either.

"Perfect deduction Sherlock Holmes, but I can see why Nakamori-Keibu chooses not to listen. He does not want embarrassment of being shown up by a small child playing detective for fun," I said while looking at Nakamori-Keibu wanders around the halls with a few task force members.

"He's also traveling alone so groups with two or more is out of the question."

"I see the logic connected to that," I reply.

"He's playing a male since he referred to being hurt."

"So?"

"We just look at the guest list and use elimination."

Simple as pie if he could get that guest list but maybe I could get Nakamori-Keibu's attention for him. I look for said detective and finally spot him giving orders to four task force members. I walked up to him explaining that the child was close to figuring out who Kaitou KID was and the lead detective literally gave me the list and told me to let the child use it as long as he liked.

I sigh, walking back to the child who has not moved from the table we share. He seems preoccupied about something but makes no move to tell anyone. It's like everything is on his shoulders, which would be true in this case.

I place the list in front of the child, hoping it would awaken him once more. He looked at the list for a moment before picking it up. He glances over the information for each guess as he remarks was a neutral tone, "According to this, fifty-two people came alone and four are male, but don't have previous injuries."

"Only four? You're better than most police inspectors, Edogawa Conan."

He nods his head as the mystery of KID takes over his mind. "Out of the four we have the following suspects: Vlad Smith, Jericho Qamra, Major Sam Rover, and Ambassador Akai Kato."

"Vald Smith?"

"The organizer of the event which would be a good cover, but he would be too closely looked at," Conan replied.

"Jericho Qamra?"

"Friend of the Sonoko-neesan's uncle so he was checked multiple times before and after the heist started."

"Major Sam Rover?"

"Head of security, if I remember correctly. He's pretty much like Nakamori-Keibu when it deals with listening to my deductions," Conan stated as his started to wonder about something unknown to me.

I look at the suspects as well noticing the main reason he cleared them. "None of them show signs of carefulness for their well-being."

"Correct, but he would not need to act careful if it was that simple. If he is hurt that badly, he would be sitting down and staying low. Basic steps to insure safety and freedom while checking on everyone here," Conan says, continuing to stare at something written on the list. Is it the thief's disguise? After all, the last name is the culprit, right?

"Ambassador Akai Kato?"

Silence enters as he looks around for said person. Since the beginning of the heist, Ambassador Kato has avoided the task force, guests, and attention for some unknown reason. No one knew much about him besides the times he would go to one country or the capital when he needs to. A perfect person for KID to take over since the task force cannot touch one hair on him or come within five feet of the man, unless reason is present.

I watched the child search for him until he spots him near Suzuki Jirokichi, communicating about something. I raise an eyebrow, wondering why Conan-kun was looking for him since he probably wasn't KID based on the following facts: He was not wounded, alone, lying low, or wearing a mask since we could see his neck. "Why are you interested in him if he is not the phantom thief?"

He turns back to me, looking directly in my eyes with wisdom of a sage. He knew something that connected the Ambassador and KID, but knowing I could understand. I'm shocked that this child could read between the lines better than any police officer, yet he hides it until necessary to present the deduction. However, I could see why he connected them since he was not here during the shots and he was not innocent on any level due to children having that air of truth.

"He's not the thief," I reply, making sure that only Conan could hear my voice. "He's part of the shootings in some way, such as creating an opportunity for the enemy to enter and exit while the task force preoccupied with something else. You think he is the one that caused the deaths and the attempt on Kaitou 1412."

He smiles at me, a real smile which presented true trust and happiness. His lips drawn into a simple grin as his face stayed free of wrinkles, eyes shone deep blue as the light reflected against them. This child knew more than most adults, yet his appearance deceived you the moment he played his game of innocent child.

"You really think he wanted KID harmed?" I questioned while we stare at the subject in question.

"I think he wanted KID dead since bullets equal violence and breaking the gentleman honor code," Conan stated with hint of anger joining his adult-like voice.

He explained that KID stated who the enemy was instead of stating who he played as. The action showed me that this child sees the phantom thief as a threat while enjoying the challenges the thief could give him. He showed me a side that no one could see besides the people he trusts. Does that mean he trusts me or using me for his own purposes? Before I could go further into our current conversation, something else catches our attention.

A young woman, Mouri Ran, one of Edogawa Conan's guardians, comes to us, alarmed about something unknown. "Conan-kun, the phantom thief stole multiple gems from many of the guests. He lied about not stealing."

Wrong, the gems were not stolen by Kaitou KID, but by another thief. This unknown thief tried to smoke out the wounded one, hoping to finish the job, which alarmed Nakamori-Keibu as well. Everyone knows that KID would never steal what he did not state in his heist note, but Conan-kun also stated that KID foreshadowed the event due to the line: _I will not steal the fake_.

From the information the task force and detectives gathered, the thief stole some diamonds, pearls, and emeralds by collecting pendants, bracelets, and necklaces. The thief stole large and small gems and stones which was valuable and priceless. Each had one, two, or multiple gem and stones mounted on pendants, bracelets, or a necklace. The detectives and the task force searched for the stolen jewelry, but none revealed itself. Next, they searched each guest, but they never showed in the hands of the thief. So, where did the thief hide the goods?

I turn to Conan-kun as he turns to me. We look at each other as an idea gets in my head. I mouth chandelier as he smirks in response. I then ask Nakamori-Keibu to search the chandelier since it would be in plain sight and Conan-kun suggested it.

After finding a folding ladder that was at least twelve feet tall, Hakuba, who was a detective on KID's case, climbed up enough to reach inside the light source as it revealed the stolen jewelry. As the jewels came out, they sparkled with happiness, like water reflects and shimmer upon the ocean surface.

In conclusion, the theft was after KID delivered his note, which alarmed the enemy that he still lives among the wave of people. It took about fifteen minutes at the most for them to steal the jewels off of the people they selected earlier. The thief would have to meet the each person, with multiple witnesses around, as they spoke, mingled, and distracted them from what they did. Plus, the thief had to leave the floor by taking the stairs, ensuring no one was paying attention, place the jewels into the chandelier, and get back to the party before anyone said anything while hoping KID would seem and clear his name himself.

Yet, everyone came to the same conclusion; the true enemy is not KID but an imposter, so states Hakuba Saguru, who decided to excuse KID for now until the enemies are capture and behind bars.

Later in the afternoon, the guests continue to mingle with one another as the Ambassador sat, guarded by members of the task force while the area surrounding them was vacant. As evening came, everyone sat at their assigned dining tables, learning that the Ambassador got arrested due to a tip from some hotshot detective whom the police department trusts too much, but it brought relief and security to everyone and the child proved that the he was right once more. We could relax again as danger seemed to disappear when KID's involved, but as I looked around, Conan-kun was nowhere in sight.

As the night continued, I searched for the child, figuring that he was away from everyone and the case in general. I looked within the building finding no small detective in the hotel, but when I entered the garden, I found him sitting on a wooden bench, staring at the stars above him. He seemed so sad, as if a burden was stopping him from happiness. His spirit seemed broken, as his mask of an innocent no longer existed which screamed help for everyone daring to listen. He felt forgotten in the world, as life continued on without him in it, yet it didn't stop him from the truth he seeks on his quest. Under the moonlight and stars, I silently promised to help him in the future if fate allows it to happen as I turn back toward the hotel entrance and return to the other guests.

The next day, the heist actually continued for once instead of being a one night stand. The thieves captured the day before and the Ambassador imprisoned for stealing, murderer, and attempted murderer on guests and the nonviolent thief, who the task force hasn't found yet, made this one case of cops and robbers amusing. We learned that the child still refuses to state where he is while staying silent for most of the morning. The task force gathers evidence with Hakuba Saguru helping them along the way, as the child plays the part of an innocent child. The evidence is insufficient since the hotshot detective, who called the day before, stated as much. The heist had a double meaning, but Conan-kun refuses to help the police for some unknown reason. It seemed irregular for the justice seeking kid, yet it showed him as someone to seek the truth and treasure it dearly. Besides, KID did not plan all this so why not give him leeway if that is what the small detective chose? Who would stop the great detective, Sherlock Holmes?

"Why won't you state where that bastard is?" questioned Nakamori-Keibu, angry and begging for the child to give the answer, yet he refuses to do so. "He's a thief and deserves to go in jail for stealing!"

It was startling what Conan-kun stated as the reason. He stated that, due to the theft and murders, Kaitou KID did not steal, but helped the police catch the bad guys while playing the knight in white armor. In fact, the criminals were the murderers, the Ambassador and his crew, as KID sat back and enjoyed the show after getting shot by an unknown enemy who actually committed a crime and the phantom thief being the victim. Due to circumstances, he's considered Sherlock Holmes to KID. He's a gentlemen and this was an unfair battle between the rivals. So, Edogawa Conan's deduction ended with a question that many could not answer easily: Who was Kaitou KID if he's still here, wounded, in plain sight to the task force, and acted like a guest while it seems only he could show? Who is the phantom thief that chooses to stay and not leave the hotel?

At the end, a few minutes before lunch, Nakamori-Keibu leaves the child alone as Hakuba suspects the child, silently knowing he was hiding the truth in his words.

Two hours pass as the task force continued their search, except for one Hakuba Saguru who handed each person a note. The note stated that he knew who the thief did not play, but requested that no one panic.

"If someone wishes to give me information, let me know or Nakamori-Keibu," Hakuba stated with command and conviction since he thinks Edogawa Conan is holding back information from the task force on purpose.

High school detective Hakuba Saguru versus the Moonlight Magician, or Nakamori-Keibu's opinion, Hakuba Saguru against Kaitou 1412 and Edogawa Conan; an interesting contest and filled with interesting events.

Within the next few hours, nothing came to light. KID never revealed himself as Edogawa-kun stayed quiet and wandered around the hotel and garden area with mild interest and dreamy look of wonder. Everyone saw Hakuba-kun wander about, every few hours, after the small detective, wanting to know the secrets trapped in his mind that prevented him from investigating the case completely. Nakamori-Keibu also stated what they were doing, yet no one cares since they believe that KID hid incognito. They searched this place from top to bottom; ransacked every room, vent, ceiling, and wall due to the great Kaitou KID can do anything that could equal an escape, which some believe KID an actual phantom who haunts the jewel keepers and police officers.

"They'll never find him if they only think with their minds for once," replied Edogawa Conan who sat beside me on a two person couch. "He's a magician by trade, but he's still human, meaning he would be taking it easy with no care in the world besides wondering why I don't deduce where he hides."

"I agree with that statement," I respond as I wonder what he means. "Something tells me you been trying to show them where he is, but they don't listen at all. You would think they give up by now, but they refuse to let that thief win due to pride and justice, or so they say."

Then, getting out a notebook filled with information for this case, which he let me see after hours of speaking, he says, "I don't follow the same rules as they do, but I know when an honorable duel is nonexistent by an outside cause. He wanted the criminals caught so he pretended to do a heist here, but due to being shot by the enemy and delays, he's portraying a simple guest while they wait for the answer given to them on a silver platter, which makes me angry sometimes."

"It sounds like you're protective of this thief."

"That's true in this case, but he is not a criminal in my eyes. He did nothing wrong tonight. He may seal jewels, but they're always returned to their rightful owners. He only brings the police in due to an unknown reason that most would not understand, but it's most likely for his own safety and justice. He saves innocence and criminals when he can and makes you believe that magic is real. He's the exception to the rules: Kaitou 1412."

"You sound like a fan instead of a detective."

"Maybe I am a fan. He's the only one that gives me a challenge without a dead body falling in front of me. Plus, there's probably a reason for him to steal because he concentrates on his target, yet the circumstances points in a different direction."

"At the beginning, you probably didn't care a minute about thieves."

"Correct. I only cared about bring murderers to justice and never once thought about chasing the one called Kaitou 1412 until a riddle got my interests."

"Will you reveal the thief or will you stand where you are now?" I asked.

"Stand where I am now. In my opinion, the task force is just wasting their time due to the decision KID gave me."

As a matter of fact, KID did give him that choice which protected the thief, but also damaged his representation with the KID task force. The investigation revealed nothing, yet Hakuba continued to watch the child with great interest since the child always seemed watchful over a certain part of the room, as if he knew the thief hide there. Hakuba was angry, yet his effects doubled to helping the task force by being discreet while watching the small detective for signs of KID.

On the next day, he followed nothing that would help him, but I think I figured out why Edogawa Conan looks at that certain part of the room with interests. In that certain part, there hangs a mirror which reveals the room, displaying the guests, task force members, and detectives as it reveals their feelings, truths, and lies. He watches, but never stays on any certain person while playing a detective and child, who appears innocent but mature at the same time. He looks at that mirror most of the time, as if a director viewing a scene to see if it's good or needs a retake. It reminds me of an author who seeks the truth yet provokes his characters for his own amusement. Thus, as the small detective appeared to know nothing about who KID appeared as, and when I saw him looking at within the mirror that captured the thief in it cage, I thought of a secret agent who plays multiple roles which I give admiration and respect toward.

On the following evening, guests could hear groans coming from the walls which alerted the task force to think it was KID since no one believes he gotten medical attention yet. The police searched up and down the hotel until they found Hakuba Saguru lying next to the intercom system, his eyes covered by a black scarf and his hands and feet bound by rope. They knew it wasn't KID, because KID protected him once before and no one would get hurt at his heist, especially by him. He's been attacked, robbed of his clothes, excluding his undergarments, and hidden from the task force members because someone wants the thief badly enough to play Hakuba Saguru. On him is a simple card which stated the following: Give us Kaitou KID or the next target will be Edogawa Conan. Everyone became alarmed, but the task force still stayed away from him due to the death glares they received from him, yet they always watched him from afar.

Of course, I stayed near the child since I'm the only one he would allow close enough to watch him beside his two guardians, Mouri Ran and Mouri Kogoro. Apart from the fact that it puzzled the people who knew him over the past year, it awaken Hakuba Saguru's interests to watch me more carefully since I have hung around the child since the beginning. It's established that the writing on the card was from the boss of the group that KID was trying to bring to light; however, the writing resembled the jewel owner's handwriting.

So, it seemed that the jewel owner hated the thief for shining light on his operation, but that put the task forces' eyes off KID permanently since the truth was out and Edogawa Conan was correct to protect the thief in the beginning. Nakamori-Keibu had his people search for the owner, but it seems he did a disappearing act of his own. That meant KID needs to make him appear once more. Edogawa Conan would not do that to KID, but something tells me there is another reason for looking within the mirror while asking: mirror, mirror on the wall, where does the true criminal hide within these halls?

The state of alert among the task force members increased as the thief no longer needs capture as the truth is now out in the open while the guests watched the child so if the enemy came out to play, someone would know. Everyone stayed in groups of four for safety, but only I and the child stayed in a group of two which Hakuba and Nakamori-Keibu Okayed. That alarmed me secretly and Conan seemed glade I was his partner instead of a stranger, but mutual feelings of trust became welcome to the task force since I always understood him the best while keeping him out of trouble. They knew KID was anyone, but the owner was not a master of disguise like the thief so our target hid in a secret room within the hotel. Our imaginations pictured him as a coward, but strong in his own right. We know he's capable of kidnaping and assault, but his need to capture the thief puzzled many people since he probably wanted him dead or alive. We no longer looked for a thief, but we searched for a criminal who broke his rules without mercy.

The first clue came from a simple card that was from Kaitou KID himself. It brought news of a secret passage in the office that was once used for earthquakes in the past, but now it kept the jewel owner hidden from them. At least, Nakamori-Keibu trusted the word of a criminal to find another criminal that could cause trouble from everyone. It was amusing that a man of the law listened to an international thief to find the one everyone feared the most since KID has done nothing except help the police solve the puzzle behind the heist.

When midnight struck, Nakamori-Keibu went looking for the secret passage, and found it underneath the desk. They opened the passage way, searched the room, and found the jewel owner fearing for his life. He stated that he was only protecting what was his, but KID is nothing more than a no good brat who messes with good people's heads. That made the inspector laugh since everyone knows KID did nothing against the man except spoil his plans and ego like normal. It seems this thief uses magic to show the true nature of a person, yet one certain detective clams to enjoy his company.

After night turns day, I stay with the child as he ignores me for a book called _Arsene Lupin Versus Herlock Sholmes_ by Maurice Leblanc. Completely shut out from the rest of the world, showing nothing to the person but inside he's paranoid and nervous in nature while careful and watchful at the same time. He still stays by my side due to an unknown reason that even I cannot figure out yet I'm pleased to give him what he wishes. Inside, I thank Kaitou 1412 for bringing us together since the events started. Thanks to KID, I indulge in this relaxed feel of happiness and dreams that I welcome with open arms with this small child who is not who he appears. His mind is of an adult as his eyes scream change, the softness yet firm command of his voice gives me hope that this is not a mistake.

As this fun comes to an end and the heist turns fruitless, the search for the phantom abandoned, and the mysterious enigma would be revealed by the one KID has given permission. Who has Kaitou 1412 been since he's forced to hide by unfortunate events? What's his disguise which the named thief conceals himself as? Finally, the deduction will come, and every detail revealed by the chosen one, Edogawa Conan.

"How are you feeling, Conan-kun?" He didn't seem well, looking pale and worried. I wondered if he would faint or not.

"I should ask you the same question," he replied, looking at me with concern laced with amusement. "Your color appears pale, yet not."

"Just think, the thief will appear when the time comes, and I'm glade to spend it with you, Conan-kun. Maybe…"

I stopped as I knew I fell on death's ears. The child appeared nervous about something, yet excited as well. Could it be his decision? Nakamori-Keibu, Hakuba, and the task force appeared in front of the common room as Conan knew what they were about to do.

"They finally figured it out, but they know who has the true power."

"You're right about that, but would the thief do as they predicted?"

"I doubt it."

Startled, I look at him with curious eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Just what I said." He looks at me sharp eyes. "I doubt he would act how they predict his movements."

"Bet?"

He smirk a knowing smile as I wonder who this child really is. "Bet."

"What's at stake, Conan-kun? The title of being the first and youngest to capture the Kaitou 1412. Maybe you'll be the one to decide his title instead? Make him work for the police or plague him with the title of criminal? So many choices, yet too many mistakes and chances."

"The capture of KID's truth is my reward from him if I capture him or let him go. What would you want out of it?"

"Whose know, maybe a chance to meet the infamous person, fate has many ways of making that happen for me."

"Hmm." He thinks something over in his mind. "Maybe you will."

"Wouldn't he flee, knowing you have him? No doubt he's already left this hotel by now. His enemies surround him and know which choice you would choose."

The guests sat in their chairs as Conan walked up to the spotlight, forgetting the childish mask he once wore. He stood in the center, with an air of master and hint of pleasure. He appeared to care less about the task force, Hakuba Saguru, and the audience he received. It has already been proven that KID still stays in this hotel, but no one figured out who the thief became. Now, they're at the mercy of a seven-year old that gets to decide the fate of the thief's freedom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, after letting everyone try to decide who KID is since this heist started, I have decided to let KID go due to the logical fact of unfairness and dishonor."

Everyone gasps, but understands why he decided to let the bird stay free. He never stole a single gem, he became a victim of an imposter, and he helped the police with little care of his own freedom and health. Holmes would like it to stay a gentlemen's game instead of a disgrace to their teachers. It's what the original author's wish for, honor to stay present at the most important moments.

"I found it interesting that no one has figured out who he is as he has hidden in plain sight and within my sight, at all times."

Everyone looks to me as if they knew I was KID, but the young child steered them into the other direction.

He pointed to the mirror as if it held the answer. "At the beginning, I didn't know who KID was, but kept watching the mirror so I could see everyone in the room. I found the true criminal, made sure they're captured first before I began to search for KID myself. I looked at each person one by one until I came to one possible conclusion that would seem impossible."

"Who's KID playing?" Conan looks at Nakamori-Keibu as Nakamori continues looking at the child. "We heard your decision and will honor it because I agree with what you said. Now, who's Kaitou 1412?"

"Yes, Edogawa-kun," Hakuba said with ease and patience. "Who's KID playing?"

Everyone remained a suspect, but the child only had one person in mind. He viewed each person, including the ones in the task force, fearful that KID was active instead laid back and careful.

"We can't stay here any longer, brat," Mouri-Tantei said with annoyance and impatience, "I need to get home and do some work on other cases as well."

Conan started toward the door as if he decided not to answer. I followed him with my eyes, but he had not taken twenty steps before turning the lights to dim and turning around to see his work.

"How's that going to solve his identity?" Nakamori was losing patience, but Hakuba looked up above our heads.

"The star is the key," Hakuba said as everyone looked above, seeing the north star shining like a diamond above one person. "KID did say who he was in the notice. In line Twelve, this started: Search all you like if you wish. He said he would be under the stars."

He looks down seeing me under the stars as everyone else follows suit. "You're Kaitou KID, are not you?"

I simile and chuckle as if it was impossible. "I'm not KID. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Kuroba Kaito is out of the country with his mother," Nakamori-Keibu said with conviction and need.

"If Kuroba Kaito is out-of-town, I shouldn't be here in Japan. You probably heard wrong, Nakamori-Keibu. You can pull my face all you like, but I'm not wearing a mask."

"You don't have to wear a mask of Shinichi either," Mouri Ran stated as fact since she discovered that as well.

"Lies!" I shake my head no as no one seems to believe me. "KID would never use a name that was not present to begin with. How did…"

"His mother called me an hour ago stating she taken her son to American for the week and would not be back until later next week. The only reason why I did not blow your cover than was due to your heist note stating your fate was in Edogawa-kun's hands. He decided if you're captured or stayed free."

I froze as Nakamori-Keibu walked up to me with concern in his eyes. He used one finger and touched my left, lower side and pulled back quickly to see my reaction. I gasped and cried in pain for the wound that ached from the ungentle touch and mistreatment.

I was fixing to surrender since I have been found out. They know I'm KID and my true face as I turn to face Tantei-kun, who could still choose to cage me. Our eyes met, he smiled at me as if it was perfectly normal to let criminals go. I could see understanding, but refused to reveal that I really was Kuroba Kaito and Kaitou 1412.

I prayed to the goddess that everything was fine and I could run just to change my identity. Yet the question still remained: What was Tantei-kun's true decision?

They believe him without a doubt as I had nothing to fear, but prison walls and other criminals. Would he decide to say the impossible or would he act as if nothing has changed? It makes me wonder if my mom really did call or he did it for me somehow. Is he really a detective of the law or does he like playing cops and robbers?

He walked toward me until he stood in front of me, looking up at my face, saying nothing, but sharp eyes showing what his soul told the world. He placed his right hand on my knee as I waited for him to tell them to arrest me and make sure I never get out of jail. However, he spoke words of illogical sense that no detective should ever say to a thief like me.

"Thank you."

For moment, I thought I heard wrong but then I understood his meaning. I treated him like a detective, an equal. I never played him as a child unless he presented it himself. I gave him the one gift that only a rival could give.

I smile and remove my hand from my side placing it on Tantei-kun's head. I do not mess up his hair, but the touch gives the gratitude I feel for his choice.

"When I'm better, I promise to give you an honorable heist with lots of challenges and no murders to deal with," I whisper for only his ears as everyone leaves the hotel knowing who I played and who I see as my equal and rival.

* * *

><p>AN: Changed my writing style so let me know if you guys like it or not. The only question I have is: Sequel or no sequel?


End file.
